


CARRIED AWAY

by happier_bunny



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happier_bunny/pseuds/happier_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's feet are burned...and Brian has to carry him.  There might be sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CARRIED AWAY

  
[](http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/profile)[**xie_xie_xie**](http://xie-xie-xie.insanejournal.com/) posted this plot bunny at [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/qaf_bunnies/profile)[**qaf_bunnies**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/qaf_bunnies/):  
_I want a fic in which the soles of Justin's feet are HORRIBLY BURNED in some way and Brian has to carry him around, and I want it TOTALLY REALISTIC AND NOT CRACKY. I want you to make me believe it._

So, while I mocked and teased her, I also wrote this for her because she's having a bad week. It's her's she OWNS it...and I'm only posting because she said I could share it.

**CARRIED AWAY**  
NC-17  
totally unbeta'd

  
"You fucking did this on purpose," Brian growls, as he turns off the ignition and opens his door.

"Right, I purposely stayed out in the sun too long, burning my feet, just so you have to carry me around," mutters Justin.

Brian jogs around the car and yanks open Justin's door.

"I can't believe that the medical supply store won't have a wheelchair for us to rent for two days. You'll be better by then", gripes Brian as he hands Justin the keys and slides his left arm under Justin's ass and scoops him up.

"I'm sorry Brian," says Justin dejectedly.

"Can you shut the door?"

Justin pushes the door closed and then wrapes his right arm around Brian's neck. Brian shifts Justin closer and walks towards the loft.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," purrs Justin, as he kisses Brian's cheek and nuzzles into Brian's neck.

Brian smiles slightly, "You're damn right you will. As soon as we get inside."

As Brian carries Justin to the elevator, he inhales the musky scent that is all Justin, despite being on an airplane for 5 hours and his cock grows hard.

Justin alternates between sucking and licking Brian's neck as he feels Brian heft him up and closer.

"Damn it Justin, cut it out, do you want me to drop you? Shut the gate."

As the elevator climbs to the loft, Justin whispers, "Kiss me."

Brian turns his head and captures Justin's lips in a searing kiss. Justin grips the back of Brian's head and moans into the kiss as Brian thrusts his tongue in and around Justin's mouth. The elevator jerks to a stop and Brian stumbles but doesn't break the kiss as their tongues roll together, wet and hot. Brian holds Justin tight and his tongue tastes Justin, trying to get deeper inside of him, like he can't get enough.

Brian pulls back a little, licks Justin's bottom lip and growls, "Open the gate."

Brian walks them to the door and Justin unlocks it.

"Finally we're home," sighs Justin, kissing Brian again. "Thank you."

Brian tosses him gently onto the couch and says, "Shut up. I have to go move the car and get the luggage. Stay put."

As Brian turns to head back outside, Justin grins wickedly and decides to surprise Brian. He gets comfortable on the couch and takes off his shirt. He unbuttons his jeans, lifts his ass and slides the jeans down to his thighs. He hears the elevator moving and starts to stroke his cock. He thinks about Brian's strong arms around him as he carried him and his dick grows hard.

He keeps his eyes on the open loft door waiting for Brian to get back and removes his jeans completely. He lies back against the couch softly stroking himself.

Brian curses softly as he struggles with the luggage and the elevator gate, until he catches sight of Justin through the open loft door.

"You started without me," he says harshly, as he drops the luggage and slides the loft door closed.

He stalks over to Justin and bats his hand away from his cock, "That's mine."

Justin grins and spreads his legs a little bit.

"Not here. In the bedroom. Wrap your legs around me," Brian orders as he lifts Justin up with one hand on his back and the other arm under his ass. Brian stands up with Justin in his arms and Justin rubs his hard dick against Brian's stomach and kisses him...hard. Brian nibbles on Justin's bottom lip as he walks them up the stairs and over to the bed.

"Brian," Justin moans, " I want you to fuck me."

Brian laughs, "Oh don't worry." He teases the crack of Justin's ass and pulls him tightly up against himself. He feels Justin's precome leaking through his shirt onto his stomach. He moans into Justin's mouth, his dick grows hard and he kisses Justin thrusting his tongue roughly into Justin's mouth.

Justin presses close to Brian and rotates his hips a little grinding into Brian's stomach while Brian deepens the kiss. Justin feels Brian's cock growing harder against his thigh and he sighs. Brian breaks the kiss and gently tosses Justin onto the bed.

"Hurry up Brian," pants Justin as he watches while Brian strips off his clothes. Brian slows down and blinks at Justin.

"Oh, you're in a hurry are you?" he teases, as he takes off his shirt and unbuttons his jeans.

"You want this Justin?" Brian pulls out his cock and strokes it. It grows harder and Justin reaches for his own cock and trails his finger across his sensitive slit. Brians eyes grow darker.

"Justin. I told you that was mine," he states while he takes off his jeans, joins Justin on the bed and reaches for Justin's dick. He encloses his hand around Justin's and gives his dick a few strokes before he removes their hands. He pushes Justin's chest until Justin lays down on his back on the bed.

Justin opens his legs as Brian crawls in between them. He lays against Justin and leans in for a kiss. Justin archs up to meet Brian's lips. As they kiss, Justin rotates his hips and grinds his dick against Brian's. Brian rubs back against Justin. Their precome mixes together in a sticky mess. They break the kiss, panting into each other's mouths, eyes locked together.

Brian runs his hands up Justin's body and entwines his fingers in his hair. He clutchs Justin's head, holds it in place and nibbles on Justin's swollen bottom lip. Justin trails his hands down Brian's back and rests one in the cleft of Brian's ass. He traces his other hand back up Brian's back, up the side of his throat and strokes his ear.

"I want you. Please Brian."

Brian reaches up for the lube and a condom. He squeezes some lube into his hand and reaches down between their bodies for Justin's hole. He teases Justin's hole as he lightly traces around it. Justin thrashes beneath him but Brian holds him down with his body as he pushes one finger slowly in and moves it around. Justin bucks up into Brian.

"Please. Stop teasing me. I'm ready for more."

Brian slowly adds another finger, stretching Justin, as he rubs against his prostate.

"You want me to fuck you?" Brian asks as he adds a third finger which causes Justin to groan.

Justin's eyes are dark as they lock on Brian's and he nods, "Yes. Now."

Brian removes his fingers, opens the condom and sheaths his hard dick. Brian hooks Justin's legs under his arms and moves them onto his shoulders.

"Be careful of your feet."

"Just fuck me," moans Justin.

Brian pushes his hard cock into Justin's ass until he's buried deep. He starts to move slowly, back and forth as Justin moves with him. Justin's hard dick rubs lightly against Brian's stomach. It's not enough though for either of them as Brian tries to push deeper into Justin. He increases his thrusts and rotates his hips as his dick bumbs and rubs against Justin's prostate.

A bead of sweat runs down Brian's nose and lands on Justin's lip, whose tongues pokes out and licks it causing Brian to growl low in his throat. Justin's eyes are locked on Brian's and he licks his lips again. Brian blinks and thrusts harder into Justin.

Justin's moans fill the loft along with Brian's grunts. Justin reaches for his penis but Brian beats him. Brian strokes Justin's dick in tandem with his fucking.

Meanwhile, Justin stretches up and kisses Brian as he rubs the back of his hand across Brian's cheek to his ear, which he lovingly strokes.

"So close," murmurs Justin.

Brian rotates his hips and thrusts hard and deep into Justin, hitting his prostate once. Twice. On the third time, Justin moans loudly, freezes and comes hard. His come lands on Brian's chest.

Justin's ass clenches hard around Brian's cock sending him over the edge as he twists his hips one more time as he comes deep inside Justin's ass and collapes on top of him. Justin's legs fall off Brian's shoulders and he wraps them tightly around Brian's hips.

Brian turns his head wearily and licks Justin's cheek. Justin runs his hand through Brian's hair and kisses him slowly. Justin's tongue rolls around Brian's as they suck at each other. Brian pulls back a little and licks and nibbles on Justin's lips until they're swollen, then he kisses him again.

"I can't move," Brian says.

"You don't have to," Justin moans while he tightens his legs around Brian's hips and rubs against his groin.

Brian laughs and pecks Justin's lips as he rolls off him. He gets up and returns with a towel and cleans the come off their chests.

"Thanks," Justin murmurs.

Brian lays face down back on the bed.

"I still say you did it on purpose," Brian mumbles while throwing his arm across Justin's chest. He moves his hand up, wraps his fingers in Justin's hair and closes his eyes.

"Shut up," Justin whispers contentedly as he falls asleep.

_   
**CARRIED AWAY**   
_


End file.
